mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Miyuki/@comment-24.253.222.240-20150211135536/@comment-41.189.45.163-20150221020109
The point is not that he was fighting alone, the point is that he was only 13 and was able very impressive in a real war, to the point he gained a nickname, it's a big feat no matter how you want to downplay it, Miyuki was nowhere near as competent as him at this age. It's already proved that he rivals an entire armored battaliion by himself so ther's no point in discussing this anymore. Miyuki is calm and strategic but she was able to do all this because she knew Tatsuya would use his Gram Dem to stop the magic and acted after this, something the others didn't know. The difference of personalities of these 2 have already been established. The Maya-Miyuki comparison is dead wrong. Maya's magic is unstoppable because of its very nature, it passively interferes with the information structure while interfering like a normal systematic magic too. It is needed to surpass her in the domain of distribution of light in this single element solely for this. Miyuki is not liek that, and she is not excellent at all magics, Saegusa are, but they have no specialities, Miyuki's speciality is Freezing magic, stemming from her MI magic and its a speed type magic slowing down vibrations. Only in this domain is she unmatched, there are plenty of Yotsuba who are MI magicians and despite this her magic can be countered, even Shizuku's Data Fortification was enough to protect herself from her magic. Masaki specializes in Dispersal type but his skills at many other type of magics are known, Minoru was compared to him for this reason and he excels at Movement type too, his Convergence type Air Bullet is lethal when he is not even using his full power. Miyuki instead is always using her ice spells when she fights, she herslef compared Masaki to Tatsuya himself. She didn't stop Lina's magic without problems, and they were evenly matched when they used their last attacks even though she was winning. Miyuki never used more various types of magics than Masaki, Tatsuya himself said that Miyuki would need a better strategy to fight people of the student council, against Lina she used a high speed ice magic to surprise her and continued with her strategy. It was not said that he might not be able to attack her, just that it would have been very difficult. "Mounting a direct attack against Miyuki under her zone would have been difficult even for these two, but otherwise despite significant reductions in number and speed they were still able to activate magic." Instead, you have Tatsuya who said he would not be sure to win against Masaki in a real fight without limitations, Masaki limits his power when he is fighting, he is the instinctive type, unlike Tatsuya or Miyuki who thinks fast when he is facing a dangerous situation, after seeing his performance in Monolith code Tatsuya was mentally shocked, even more than his 2 friends "In the end, the only thing we caught a glimpse of was Ichijou-kun, which was our mistake. This way, we have no way to plan for our encounter." Leo and Mikihiko must have misinterpreted Tatsuya's comment. The two of them seemed to be overwhelmed by Masaki's strength, but at least they were better off than he was. He was in the process of being devoured slowly by this quicksand hell, so they undoubtedly suffered less mental stress than he did. He is the rival and his always portrayed as clsoer to Tatsuya's level, those are undeniable facts that you keep ignoring. Don't say that Zhou stopping Minoru is not important either, you need some power to be able to deflect the full powered attacks of someone "equal to Miyuki" and ran away from him. This man admitted being unable to stop Masaki's Rupture, it is vey important.